Applejack's Cousin
by Horseloverjump
Summary: Applejack is having feelings for an Apple family member.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Applejack came into the house, sweat dripping down her face. She was so tired from apple bucking; her big brother stopped her at the door. "Applejack our cousin Braeburn is coming tomorrow." Big Mac neighed. "Oh great our dim wit cousin. You realize he is_ so_ annoying right?" Applejack snorted. "He can be annoying, but I am the only stallion on the farm. I like having guy time." Big Mac blushed. Applejack's frown softened and she nuzzled her brother, Big Mac smiled then returned to his room.

Applejack crawled into her bed, she snuggled up with her pillow, then she felt Winona jump onto her bed, she smiled then drifted off to sleep. That night she dreamed of her childish cousin, but he wasn't so childish. Applejack walked into the guest bedroom and saw her cousin. He was unpacking his stuff, and then he turned around to see her. He actually looked handsome, his mane twisting every which way, from sleeping on the train ride. He smiled at Applejack then he continued packing, Applejack strangely felt attracted to him. She approached him, "You need any help packing?" She asked. "No I'm fine Applejack." He replied. His voice oddly sounded mature. "Okay… so how was the train ride?" Applejack couldn't think of what to say. "I thought it was pretty great, much better service now since the bison have stopped ramming the trains." He laughed. Applejack was entrapped in his voice; she had never felt this way about anypony before. All of sudden she kissed him, they fell onto his bed, and he kissed her back.

Applejack woke up panting and sweating. "Whew, it was just a dream." She sighed. Winona cocked her head side to side, as Applejack calmed herself down. "It's okay Winona." She patted her dog's head. Applejack got out of bed, and she stared out the window, the thought of her dream lingered. The worst part about the dream was the fact that she enjoyed the thought of kissing her cousin. "Applejack." She heard a voice. She turned around and saw her little sister Applebloom. "Yes, Applebloom?" Applejack asked. "Braeburn is here." Her little sister whinnied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Applejack followed Braeburn to his room; it was just like her dream. She wanted to test her feelings to see if it was just her imagination playing tricks on her. Everything was just like the dream and in instant Applejack was kissing Braeburn. They rolled on the bed kissing over and over again. Braeburn's tongue ventured into Applejack's mouth, both of their tongue's met. Braeburn pulled back for air, he gasped then returned to Applejack. Applejack wrapped her forelegs around Braeburn's back, squishing him closer. "I love you." She mumbled while he kissed her. Applejack wished this moment would never end.

Applejack and Braeburn laid on the bed for hours talking and an occasional kiss. Both Braeburn's and Applejack's manes were a mess from the rolling earlier. Applejack laid her head on Braeburn's forelegs, his head rest on her neck. He knew they were cousins, but he couldn't help but feel they were meant to be together. The two were consumed by their love for one another and the warmth they shared as they cuddled. Surprisingly no one bothered them, everything worked out perfectly.

The next night.

Applejack crept to Braeburn's room. Everypony else was asleep, so now she could really go to town. She got to Braeburn's room and quickly went inside, her eyes widened as she looked at the wine and candles. Her eyes dazzled when she saw her love, Braeburn's mane was slicked back and his tail brushed to perfection. In his mouth was a rose, he grinned with it in his mouth. Applejack almost felt embarrassed she didn't dress up at all, she looked away blushing. "Come here my love." Braeburn put the rose on the night stand. Slowly he approached Applejack, Applejack met him halfway. Braeburn nuzzled her, and then gently tugged at her mane, and then he softly nipped her neck. Applejack giggled, she was very ticklish, and she nibbled him back, making him ticklish. They made their way to the bed, and then they both fell back onto the bed kissing. Ruffing up each other's manes as their hooves flailed. Applejack could hear Braeburn nickering as she softly bit his ears, while she felt him licking her back and nipping her stomach. "I hope this never ends." She whispered into his ears. "We should do this every night." Braeburn nickered. "Yes lets." Applejack kissed him again then buried her face in his neck. He kissed her and cuddled her closer to his warm body. Panting Applejack started kissing Braeburn over and over, making sure she gave him an enjoyable kiss. After kissing him dozens of times Applejack began making her way down his stomach kissing every inch. Braeburn nickered and he felt overwhelmed with joy as he nuzzled Applejack's ears.

One hour later…

Applejack was drinking a glass of wine with Braeburn; he lay besides her sipping the wine joyfully. Both of their manes were strung around, the bed sheets twisted and twirled from them moving. Applejack yawned, "Are you tired my sweet?" Braeburn asked. "Yes." Applejack answered while she was yawning. Braeburn put his glass on the night stand, and then took his love's glass as well. He then pulled down the sheets so she could get in to fall asleep. Applejack tiredly crawled in, and waited for Braeburn to cuddle with her once he was done blowing out the candles. He then returned to his beloved and snuggled in with her. He put his forelimbs around her and held her close to him, Applejack smiled the


End file.
